Radio communication systems, such as cellular systems (e.g., spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), or Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. For example, significant effort has been put forth to studying the stability of a CDMA system with respect to the loading condition on the reverse link. Improper management of the reverse link results in under-utilization of expensive network resources or system instability, thereby compromising network capacity and coverage. This task is further complicated by the fact that loading conditions continually change.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide a mechanism that can adapt to the loading conditions of a communication link and operate within existing communication standards and protocols.